The present invention relates to endoscopic surgical systems and methods, and particularly to minimally-invasive access systems used with endoscopic tools and viewing devices to conduct surgical procedures on a patient (for instance, on the patient's spine).
Common degenerative spinal diseases, such as chronic degeneration of an intervertebral disc of the spine, may result in substantial pain and discomfort for a patient. Frequently, diseases of this type need to be treated through surgical intervention, which may include replacing the affected disc(s) and potentially fusing the associated vertebrae through the use of an implant or other like device. In particular applications, adjacent vertebral bodies may be fused via an implant, through screw arrangements, and/or by using bone graft material to secure the vertebrae in a fixed state. Exemplary indications for such devices include, but are not limited to, spinal stenosis, degenerative disc disease with a loss of disc height, disc herniation, spondylolisthesis, retrolisthesis, and discogenic back pain.
In replacing a diseased intervertebral disc(s) and effecting fusion, it is necessary to gain access to the disc space to conduct the surgical procedure. Increasingly, access is provided in a minimally-invasive manner, such as through expandable or non-expandable access portals (e.g., retractors or cannula, which provide access to the disc space through the skin and tissue of the patient). The benefits of a minimally-invasive procedure include, for example, less trauma to the patient, as well as improved procedure and recovery times. In conducting a minimally-invasive surgical procedure, however, it is important for the surgeon to maintain good visualization of the working area (e.g., the space within the patient where the surgeon is performing the procedure). Endoscopic tools and devices have been developed for use with minimally-invasive access portals to allow visualization of the working area. As an example, a surgeon might have the option of conducting a minimally-invasive procedure through a retractor or a cannula, while viewing the procedure via an endoscope inserted through the retractor or cannula. In this way, the surgeon is able to visualize the working area (e.g., the intervertebral disc(s)) so that the operation can be performed with more precision and confidence.
Although endoscopic devices and methods have been developed to enable a surgeon to conduct minimally-invasive or other surgical procedures with improved visualization of the working area, such endoscopic devices are frequently difficult and/or cumbersome to use. Improvements upon such devices and methods are therefore needed.